This invention relates to an automatic machine tool head designed to increase the number of machine operating axes.
In particular, the head in accordance with the invention, which basically consists of a fork, fitted to a movable support, which has a number of degrees of freedom and has a tool unit hinged to it, is characterised by the presence of equipment which controls traverse and rotation of the tool in relation to its own axis, whatever the position assumed by the said tool unit in relation to the fork and its support.
In the case of known automatic machine tools the tool can perform movements in relation to a number of axes, the maximum number being 7.
For greater clarity FIG. 1 contains a diagram of a machine tool of this type.
This comprises a structure or column 1 which runs along a base 2; a support 3 of a head assembly marked 4 is fitted to the column.
The figure shows the operating axes of the machine.
Column 1 traverses in the direction of axis X and can rotate around axis B, perpendicular to the former.
Support 3 moves along the column in the direction of axis Y and in the direction of horizontal axis Z, at right angles to Y.
Axis C is the first rotation axis of the head, and has a vector parallel to axis Z. Axis A is the second rotation axis of the head, and its vector rotates on planes at right-angles to the vector of axis Z, according to the position of axis C.
In the most modern machines the tool can move in relation to its support or tool unit (6) in accordance with an axis W coaxial to axis Z when the tool unit rotation in relation to axis A is 0 degrees.
The above details describe the state of the art.
However, special operating situations arise in which the tool needs to be moved in relation to a further axis, and in particular in which the tool needs to be rotated around an axis whose vector coincides with that of axis W, the tool movement being controlled with maximum precision.
For example, this is the case when the apparatus is used as a mechanical hand to position parts with precision or when special tools such as pairs of bits, riveting tools, etc. are used.